vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakah Senám Qenk
Early Life Sakah Senám Qenk (Sakah Dark Sand) from the small rural town to the northwest of Gold Ring, in the SailZane, named Sakáun Sakh (Dry Rock). Born in the year 21 RC to working class parents, she was raised in a poor but wholesome home. She never received a formal education, opting instead to go work in the nearby salt mine with her mother. On her days away from the mine she would spend time with her father, who was the towns peace officer, learning the basics of his job. In 28 RC her hometown experienced turmoil caused from the Shigu annihilation of the West which led to an influx of western sergal and nevrean refugees. Many of these refugees were merely passing through on their way to Gold Ring; however, some attempted to stay while others were unable to afford traveling on. This led to a community crisis as Sakáun Sakh was not prepared to deal with so many new residents. A riot ensued between the locals and the refugees which led to Sakah’s father losing his right eye in a altercation. After the riots came to a close Sakah’s held a prejudice against outsiders. For more information see The Sakáun Sakh Refugee Crisis of 28 RC. Young Adult Into her young adult years (post age 10 Tal Years) she had grown strong working in the mine hauling carts of Salt for hours in a day, while also working part time helping her father after his accident. Over the years her father taught her the basics of fighting, focusing mostly on being offensive through defensive methods, such as how to disarm opponents rather than injure them. By age 15 she had become adept in the peace officer training her father gave her; desiring to venture out on her own, she made the choice to move to Gold Ring despite objections from her parents. Move to Gold Ring In 37 RC, at the age of 16 Sakah traveled to Gold Ring. Always hearing about how prestigious reputation of the city she was mortified to find much of the outer reaches to be run down slums. Learning quickly of the high crimes after being assaulted her first day in the city, she decided to be a peace officer in her district. The GRVC attempted to turn her away but after she insisted a test of her skills she was allowed a demonstration...simply disarm one of their officers. After handily achieving this goal she was given a job patrolling the district she now lived in. Efforts during the Defense of Gold Ring More information will be available as new lore is released. Appearance Sakah’s primary fur color is dark brown with the secondary fur color being a sandy brown. The pattern of her fur is not uniform due to her family living multiple generations within a small town. This is most noticeable on her lower legs; one leg is light sandy brown, while the other legs foot is dark brown. This non-uniform pattern, along with darker brown colors, led to her not being considered very attractive growing up. Often times she was referred to as a “Zess” or the opposite of Judda. Personality Her strong willed attitude almost matches her physically strong and stocky form. She is no nonsense and quick to give her opinion. However, due to not having an education she is not very intelligent which leads to her being easily impressionable, but fiercely loyal. Furthermore, she remains partially prejudice against nevreans and northern sergals; viewing one as strange and the other as untrustworthy. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Southern Sergal Category:Female __FORCETOC__